powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Psychological Intuition
Power to possess innate understanding/knowledge of psychology. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Psychological Manipulation *Psychology Intuition Capabilities The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. More benevolent users may use it to help those with mental or emotional problems, while the more malevolent users may use it to manipulate others into doing their bidding, or even drive some to acts of murder or suicide. Applications *Behavior Manipulation *Body Language Analysis *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Essence Reading *Evil Sense *Goodness Sense *Hypnosis *Intimidation *Lie Detection *Mental Inducement *Persuasion *Photographic Deduction *Social Magnetism *Subliminal Messaging *Subliminal Seduction *Tactical Analysis *True-Self Recognition Techniques *Psychological Combat Associations *Intuitive Aptitude *Mental Manipulation *Mindshifting *Personality Alteration *Tactical Genius Limitations *May not work on Indomitable Will users of a higher level. *May become paranoid and/or suspicious of others. Known Users Comics Live Television Known Objects *SCP-035 - Possessive Mask (SCP Foundation) Gallery Funouhan Psychological.jpg|Usobuki Tadashi (Funouhan) is very skilled at manipulating others psychologically, even killing them by making them believe they have been poisoned or a variety of other beliefs without even touching them. 1708956-bminc_cv3_var_copy.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) is a master at understanding the scarred psyche's of his adversaries.. Hugo.jpg|Hugo Strange (DC Comics) is a formidable enemy of Batman's, who is privy to the dark knight's secret identity. Karnak Mander-Azur (Earth-616) from All-New All-Different Marvel Promotional Art 001.jpg|Karnak (Marvel Comics) of the Inhumans can utilize his abilities to find the faults of anything, To this end he can also expertly deduce the various aspects of another persons psychology to a tee, finding the faults to their personalities to better gain leverage over his opponents. hannibal-lecter2.jpg|While Dr. Hannibal Lecter is clearly psychotic, he's fully aware of this and is still a genius in psychotherapy. Nate Ford Leverage.jpg|Nate Ford's (Leverage) years as an insurance fraud investigator gives him an understanding of how his targets will react to certain situations. Angel1.jpg|Angel/Angelus (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) displays incredible skill in manipulating others' psyches and emotional states. Charlie Bartlett.gif|Charlie Bartlett (Charlie Bartlett) has a natural gift for understanding psychology. Yui (Sword Art Online).png|Yui (Sword Art Online) was created to monitor and take care of the mental health of the Sword Art Online players. File:Naraku.png|The half demon Naraku (InuYasha) was shown to be a master at manipulating demons and humans alike. Throughout the series, he manipulated many people and demons to get what he wanted without getting his own hands dirty. File:Akainu-anime.jpg|Sakazuki/Akainu (One Piece) is an excellent manipulator, using Squard and Ace's loyalty to Whitebeard to his advantage and successfully killing the latter by doing so. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is a master of psychological warfare, deceiving and manipulating entire citizenry of Dressrossa for ten years and while using the Birdcage, he turned majority of the citizens and criminals against them and each other using fear and greed. File:Penelope_Spectra_(Danny_Phantom).png|Spectra (Danny Phantom) once posed as Casper High's School counselor, using this to make others feel miserable by using their future, looks, and confidence. Alejandro Burromuerto.png|Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour) uses his charms to manipulate others, including animals, making him untrustworthy. Hannibal Roy Bean.jpg|Hannibal Roy Bean (Xiaolin Showdown) NeylaSly2 Artwork.png|Neyla (Sly Cooper series) could perform a high level of psychological warfare; she could charm anyone before betraying them, as she betrayed the Cooper Gang, Interpol and the Klaww Gang. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is a brilliant master manipulator, he deceived Soul Society and manipulated the entire Gotei 13 with his mind games. CalculatorDC.PNG|Noah Kuttler/Calculator (DC Comics) is a master manipulator. Norra, The Pied Piper.png|Norra, The Pied Piper (Gate) is a notorious assassin that can psychologically manipulate everyone from benevolent elder people to innocent children into heartless killers to do her bidding. Scp--035--002.gif|SCP-035 - Possessive Mask (SCP Foundation) has an impressive understanding on how the brain works, and can manually imitate others behaviours and personalities. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Intuition Category:Real Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries